


We Found Love

by SerenityElian



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, F/M, ProjetoSaintSeiya, Saint Seiya - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityElian/pseuds/SerenityElian
Summary: Dizem que a vida é feitas de escolhas e que estas tem consequências.O que você diria ou faria se a sua escolha pudesse salvar ou destruir a vida de alguém?Eles fizeram sua escolha, não imaginando o efeito que teria não apenas em suas vidas, mas na de todos ao seu redor.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura & Lorena, Gemini Kanon & Serenity, Gemini Saga & Alanis, Virgo Shaka & Amanda
Kudos: 1





	1. . o n e . - Quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal, sou nova aqui no site, ainda estou aprendendo a mexer e interagir por aqui, então peço um pouco de paciência!  
> Eu tive a ideia de escrever essa história quando estava vendo/ouvindo o vídeo clipe da Rihanna, We Found Love, principalmente naquele trecho inicial do vídeo, onde Ri-Ri está falando, tanto que é esse mesmo trecho que abre a história. Espero muito que gostem! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

É como se você gritasse  
E ninguém conseguisse ouvir  
Você quase se sente culpado  
Que alguém pode ser tão importante  
Que sem eles, você se sente inútil  
Ninguém nunca vai entender o quanto dói  
É como estar sem esperança, como se nada pudesse te salvar  
E quando tudo acabar  
Você vai querer que todas essas coisas ruins voltem  
Pra ter também a parte boa de volta  
We Found Love - Rihanna

Era tarde da noite, passos apressados rompiam o silêncio. O fôlego começava a falhar, o peito arder pela corrida prolongada, mas necessária. Tinha que fugir daqueles homens ébrios, era questão de segurança. Um abrigo escondido seria ideal, porém o embaralho em seu cérebro causado pelo pânico não ajudava. 

As penas doíam e ameaçavam fraquejar. Aquele seria seu fim. Dezesseis anos morando na rua e ainda assim não aprendeu todo o necessário para sobreviver em Atenas, sem família, sem ninguém. Conforto e carinho eram coisas que jamais conheceu e duvidava que algum dia seria diferente. Nem mesmo nas ruas fez amigos, sua presença era rejeitada como fosse uma doença contagiosa.

Sequer sabia seu próprio nome, se é que tinha um, desde que se entendia por gente, morava nas ruas da capital grega. Invisível para praticamente todos. Ninguém percebia uma criança, praticamente um bebê perambulando sozinho por aí. Ouviu de muitos que sua vida era um erro, um “aborto” feito após o nascimento, pois ninguém iria querer um ser que causasse tamanha repulsa e desgosto por onde passava, muitos diziam que era encrenca pura, pois atraía confusão por onde passava, por isso a constante rejeição. 

No entanto, aquela noite, passou pelo beco errado. Os ébrios olharam em sua direção, gritando coisas obscenas, foi quando teve a ideia de correr, já que todas as células do seu corpo gritavam para que corresse ou então morreria. Não que se importasse tanto se viveria ou morreria, sua vida não fazia diferença para sua própria pessoa que dirá para o mundo. Era só uma pessoa sem teto. 

O barulho da sirene do carro de polícia se fez presente. Mas nem assim parou de correr, seria um erro. Mais algumas quadras e talvez se encontrasse a salvo. Talvez. Nunca tivera um lugar fixo, não se mantinha mais do que duas semanas no mesmo lugar. Ao menos era isso que acreditava, pois não sabia nem ler nem escrever, nunca foi a uma escola, sequer sabia o que se fazia em um lugar assim, apenas via os alunos com aqueles uniformes, mas nunca se deixou enganar que sua realidade mudaria. Sua família nunca quis saber de sua pessoa, jogando fora ainda bebê. Também nunca se deixou envolver com ninguém, afinal quem iria querer uma pessoa sem teto?

Finalmente seu corpo se rendeu a exaustão, colidindo no chão. Não comida há dias, foi surpreendente o quanto conseguiu correr naquele estado. Tinha acostumado seu corpo a pouca ou quase nenhuma comida. Não tinha noção do que era saúde. Já que só conseguia furtar frutas pequenas, em dias, horários e locais diferentes. Só nunca reparou que sempre ia a mesma lojinha de frutas furtar maçãs. Talvez porque seu inconsciente considerasse que aquelas era as mais saborosas que já provara em sua curta vida. Observava o movimento, literalmente como um ladrão à espreita. Não tinha a menor noção de que era errado. Nunca lhe ensinaram o contrário. 

Só que há dias não passava por lá, tinha percebido que o dono andava mais atento, provavelmente tinha percebido sua atividade pelo local. Não seria prudente voltar por mais alguns dias, a não ser que a fome apertasse muito. Mesmo tento algumas árvores frutíferas espalhadas pela cidade, nem sempre seus frutos estavam bons. Já chegou a revirar o lixo para conseguir alimento, era incrível o tamanho do desperdício das pessoas. Se soubessem quantas pessoas passavam fome, quem sabe seria diferente. 

Ouviu vozes, tentou se levantar, mas seus membros inferiores não obedeceram, ainda estavam exaustos, chegando a tremerem involuntariamente. Precisava sair dali urgente. Tinha plena convicção de que eram os homens que correram atrás de si. Esperou. O volume aumentava. Seu coração batia mais descompassado ainda. 

— Kanon, você é um irresponsável! Como não sabe onde está seu carro? — Saga perguntava indignado. 

— Claro que sei, acho — Kanon respondeu sem dar atenção ao gêmeo. 

— Acha? Já viu a hora? Nosso pai vai nos matar! — Saga se preocupava com a reação de Aspros. 

— Somos maiores de idade e vacinados, Saga, você é engenheiro e eu sou advogado — Kanon disse desinteressadamente. 

Os dois brigavam um com o outro, até que avistaram uma pessoa no chão. A princípio pararam de andar, ressabiados de que poderia ser um assaltante se passando por alguém enfermo.  
— Sei não, melhor voltarmos devagar, fingir que não vimos. — Saga sugeriu. 

— Somos dois e ele um, seria louco de nos enfrentar — Kanon disse. 

— Ele pode ter uma arma, espertalhão — Saga disse entediado com o mais novo. 

Os gêmeos ponderaram por alguns segundos, mas pararam para observar a figura mais à frente, impossível dizer se era homem ou mulher, só conseguiam dizer que era pequeno. Se fosse um adolescente, deveria ser um daqueles marginais com problemas de drogas. 

Observando atentamente a figura se levantar com muita dificuldade, ao que tudo dava para entender, alheia a presença deles, pelo menos assim acreditavam. Ouviram o baque de algo cair no chão, a pequena figura não conseguiu mais se erguer. 

— Acho que já seguro sairmos daqui — Kanon comentou em tom baixo. 

— Sim. — O mais velho concordou. 

Observaram a figura por alguns momentos, nenhum movimento, nem sinal de que se mexia. 

— Será que morreu? — Kanon perguntou curioso.

— Melhor ligarmos para a emergência, não parece certo deixar uma pessoa nessas condições jogada na rua — Saga comentou sacando o telefone celular do bolso. 

— Guarda isso, se for um truque para nos assaltar? — Kanon tomou e guardou o aparelho. — Quando estivermos longe, você liga. 

— Sei não, Kan... — O mais velho olhou ao redor, não vendo nem ouvindo nenhuma movimentação suspeita, nenhuma sombra à espreita.

A sirene novamente foi ouvida, uma viatura passou, cheia. Por causa as janelas abertas, puderam ouvir as obscenidades ditas pelos ocupantes, na direção de onde eles estavam. “vadia”, “puta, não terá tanta sorte da próxima vez”. Novamente olharam para a figura não chão que não se mexia há alguns minutos, com passos cautelosos se aproximaram. 

Nenhum sinal de vida, Kanon acabou por sacar o próprio celular e usar a lanterna para analisar a figura. O rosto estava sujo, as roupas encardidas, pés descalços, moradora de rua. Chegou mais um passo próximo. Era uma moça, feições delicadas, apostaria em adolescente. Chegou a cutucá-la, levando um tapa na nuca do irmão. 

— Idiota. – Saga o xingou. — E se ela acorda e te ataca? 

— Não acho que ela vá acordar — Kanon respondeu, checando a pulsação dela, olhou para o irmão. — Ela não está bem.

— E o que você acha que um engenheiro e um advogado podem fazer num momento como esse? — perguntou olhando novamente para os arredores do local ermo. 

— Levá-la a um hospital — Kanon respondeu sério. — É praticamente uma criança, Saga... Quantas já vimos morrendo de inanição por este país? 

O mais velho teve que concordar, seria uma injustiça ignorarem a jovem desmaiada, seria alvo fácil para os maus intencionados. O pai dos gêmeos, Aspros, já dissera inúmeras vezes que ajudar a quem precisava não custava nada. Ele mesmo não vinha de família rica, lutou muito para construir o que tinha e dar aos filhos uma vida confortável e despreocupada com os males do mundo. 

Kanon a pegou no colo, constando algo que o deixou no mínimo preocupado, a moça era leve demais para a idade. Rumou com o irmão para o local onde lembrava ter deixado o veículo. Deitando-a no banco de trás, ligou o carro e partiu para o hospital mais próximo da região. 

Saga não estava em um estado diferente do irmão, pensando no que faria depois que deixassem a moça no hospital, era muito provável que voltasse para as ruas.  
O gêmeo caçula mantinha sua total atenção na rua, a procura de um hospital. Pensando pela primeira vez em como sua vida na verdade era fácil, tinha uma família, um teto sob sua cabeça, comia a hora que bem entendesse, tudo o que quisesse na verdade. Sua realidade se chocara com a moça desmaiada no banco traseiro de seu carro. Suja, roupas encardidas, ainda não fétidas, peso anormalmente leve, descalça, muito provavelmente deveria estar com fome, teria ela fugido de casa? Ou seria órfã? 

Perdido em pensamentos, por muito pouco não perdeu o hospital de suas vistas, parando de qualquer jeito na vaga, não era público, mas um particular conhecido. 

— Acha que vão aceitá-la aqui? — Saga questionou, preocupado com o preconceito que ela poderia vir a sofrer dos funcionários do local. 

— Com alguém pagando ninguém faz uma única pergunta — Kanon respondeu, já com a moça em questão nos braços, rumando para a entrada do local. 

Um Saga particularmente orgulhoso olhava a cena, seu irmão era deveras irresponsável com muitas coisas, mas nunca negou ajuda a quem lhe pediu. Ajudar alguém por pura e simplesmente querer ajudar a quem precisa, o deixou feliz. 

Ao adentrar o recinto, ouviu o tom autoritário dele, vendo a moça ser levada por um grupo de enfermeiras. O primeiro passo deveria ser um banho para depois a examinarem com a devida cautela. Seu olhar seguiu até onde seu gêmeo se encontrava, conversando com um médico plantonista da noite. As feições levemente franzidas denunciavam como iam o andar da coisa. Logo se aproximou de sua pessoa. 

— Se quiser pode ir para a casa — Kanon disse ao se sentar. — Ainda vão demorar, foram dar um banho nela, jogar aquelas roupas fora. 

— Não vou te largar sozinho — Saga sentou-se ao lado dele. — Além do mais, não seria legal te abandonar nessa hora. 

— O médico chiou um pouco, mas vai atendê-la — comentou, afrouxando a gravata. — Queria saber o que uma menina fazia naquele lugar tão ermo... 

— Será que fugia de alguém? – o outro indagou. 

— Amanhã vou pedir para Aiolos averiguar nos dados de pessoas desaparecidas se alguém deu parte no desaparecimento dela – comentou se ajeitando como pôde na cadeira acolchoada. 

— Pelo estado dela, acho muito que está há muito tempo na rua — Saga disse cruzando os braços. 

— Também não duvido, mas só quando ela acordar, saberemos. — Kanon fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

As horas pareceram uma eternidade para os gêmeos até que médico desse novamente as caras. Por causa do semblante cansado, não conseguiram adivinhar nada sobre o estado dela. 

— O estado de saúde dela é precário, péssima alimentação, aliás, quase nenhuma eu diria, está abaixo do peso — analisando o prontuário da paciente desconhecida. — Sobre a idade, diria que tem no máximo dezesseis anos, mas posso estar enganado, está anêmica. Muito machucados nos pés, o que indica que há muito tempo não usa calçados. 

— Continue — Kanon pediu. 

— O braço direito, quebrou em algum momento da vida, cicatrizou errado, cuidados precários ou até mesmo nenhum… — continuou. — Vai ficar internada por alguns dias, bom, isso se não fugir. 

— Algo mais que devemos saber, doutor? — Saga perguntou.  
— Ainda estão sendo feitos exames, só então terei um diagnóstico preciso — disse. — Por hora ela dorme, ou por exaustão ou por desnutrição e deve demorar a acordar também. 

Os gêmeos se entreolharam preocupados. Teriam uma longa investigação pela frente. Afinal o gesto que faziam era algo inédito até mesmo para os próprios. 

A troca de plantão acabou por acordar os dois. Não perceberam que adormeceram em algum momento da madrugada. Viram o médico se aproximar.  
— Senhores. – o médico os chamou. 

— E então doutor? – Saga perguntou. 

— Como suspeitava, os resultados não são muito bons, como eu disse antes, ela não se alimenta devidamente... Ainda não acordou, mas acredito que durante a manhã abrirá os olhos — respondeu. — Passei o caso dela para um ortopedista, como expliquei, a radiografia mostrou uma fratura cicatrizada errada. 

— Tudo bem. — Kanon se levantou, cansado e preocupado. 

— Acabei não perguntando, mas qual o grau de parentesco entre vocês e essa menina? — perguntou. 

— Nenhum, a encontramos desmaiada na rua — Saga respondeu. — Não poderíamos ignorar a situação dela... 

— Foi o dia de sorte dela, então, porque do jeito que está talvez não sobrevivesse mais tempo… — o médico explicou mais algumas coisas sobre a saúde da moça. 

O médico os deixou, deixando-os pensativos. O que fazer com a moça? Deixá-la em um orfanato? A levariam para casa? A entregariam ao Conselho Tutelar? 

— Vou até a delegacia — olhou o relógio. — A essa hora, Aiolos já deve estar lá. 

— Eu vou em casa, tirar essa roupa, tomar um banho e depois volto para cá — Kanon comentou. — Quem sabe até lá ela já acordou…

Dito isso os gêmeos, apenas avisaram uma das enfermeiras que cuidava da moça que voltariam mais tarde e que qualquer coisa poderia ligar para eles em qualquer hora do dia. 

——————————————————————————————————————  
Mal pisou na delegacia e o local já fervilhava de trabalho, inquéritos, investigações, mandados pendentes e que precisavam ser executados o mais rápido possível. Sentou na sua cadeira, querendo dar início a tudo, quando sua porta se abre e por ela, Saga entrou. 

— Meu amigo, a que devo a honra da visita a essa hora da manhã? — Aiolos levantou-se e o cumprimentou com um abraço. 

O geminiano começou a narrar toda a situação da noite anterior ao melhor amigo. Explicou onde poderia encontrar a moça, viu as feições do sagitariano mudarem para bem sérias. 

— Se realmente for o caso, meu amigo, preciso comunicar ao Conselho Tutelar, eles a levarão em custódia. — Aiolos explicou, mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente a moça voltaria para as ruas se fosse órfã. 

— Provavelmente não vai fazer nada por ela, acho até difícil que tenham feito… — Saga disse pensando na situação, caso ela realmente fosse menor de idade, só um juiz poderia ajudar. 

— Eu sei, mas... Não são parentes dela para poder pedir por uma tutela temporária. — Aiolos explicou e continuou a conversa, anotando tudo e ao mesmo tempo jogando no sistema. 

Apareceu um caso peculiar, registrado pelo Hospital Central de Atenas, um estabelecimento público. O caso era antigo, dezesseis anos, um bebê abandonado pela mãe, sem ser registrado, genitora apresentava sinais de instabilidade mental. Havia descrições da criança, poderia ou não ser a menina de quem Saga falava, mas também poderia ser uma bizarra coincidência. 

— Aparece algo aqui no sistema, se for ela, foi abandonada — Aiolos mostrou a tela para o amigo. — Vou te passar as descrições, mas extraoficialmente, se baterem, já sabemos que é um caso de abandono de menor, peça para o médico ou uma enfermeira confirmar, e outra coisa, ao que consta aqui, essa criança não foi registrada, juridicamente falando, ela não existe.

— Não diz aí quem a abandonou? — o geminiano perguntou curioso, seria sorte demais. 

— Acredito que o nome seja falso, pois diz aqui que a mãe apresentava instabilidade mental, pode ser que não soubesse o próprio nome… Ou então é falso — respondeu, isso foi como um balde de água fria no amigo. 

Saga suspirou, seria muita sorte logo de cara encontrar esse tipo de informação. — Kanon ficou com ela, lá no hospital, vou conversar com ele sobre o assunto. 

— Acho que essa menina teve uma baita sorte, vocês aparecerem, devem ser os anjos da guarda dela. — Brincou com o outro. 

— Também estou começando a acreditar nisso – Saga coçou o queixo. — Acho já sei o que fazer.

— Pra onde vão levá-la? Seu apartamento? O do Kanon? — Aiolos perguntou. 

— Possivelmente, entregá-la a um Conselho que não vai fazer nada… Não faz sentido — respondeu. — Depois vou ter que pensar em como contar aos coroas. 

— Duvido que o tio vá brigar com vocês, é um gesto nobre – Aiolos disse com uma ponta de orgulho. — Não podemos cuidar de todos, mas já é alguma coisa. 

— É um começo — Saga estava contemplativo. — Estava pensando, será que se alegarmos falha no sistema, o juiz concede a guarda dela? é verdade. – Saga cruzou os braços pensativos. – será que se pedirmos ao juiz alegando falha no sistema, ele concede? 

— Não sei dizer, só seu irmão pode responder — Aiolos respondeu. — Afinal, ele quem é o advogado da turma… Bom, eu vou fazer o que me pede, vou investigar o caso. 

— Agradeço muito — Saga se levantou. — Agora eu preciso ir pro trabalho, também te mantenho informado do que conseguirmos com ela. 

Aiolos o acompanhou até a porta e voltou ao trabalho. 

——————————————————————————————————————

As pálpebras se mexiam devagar, debaixo de si havia algo macio, gostoso, causando uma sensação agradável, confortável. No entanto, sentiu algo incômodo em seu braço, como se a estivessem espetando. Abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com a claridade. Não reconhecia aquele lugar. Tudo branco, ouviu um barulho, bip bip bip, era irritante. Vozes ao longe, mas não entendia o que falavam. Onde estava? Não se lembrava como chegou ali, sentiu o pânico tomando conta de seu corpo. 

Uma moça de roupa branca entrou no quarto, se encolheu como pode. Sentiu medo, não sabia quem era nem o que queria consigo.

— Vejo que acordou — reparou que a mocinha se encolhia de medo. — Se acalme, você está em um hospital. — A voz calma não ajudou nada, pois na mente jovem era um sinal de perigo. 

Olhava-a com desconfiança, mas teve sua atenção desviada quando um homem alto, cabelos azuis repicados, olhos verdes, pele bronzeada, entrou no quarto. Mais detalhes que aqueles, ela desconhecia, era o máximo que conseguia descrever alguém. Outro estranho, seria ele o responsável por estar ai? O que ele queria com ela? Seria um cafetão? Não seria o primeiro e dificilmente acreditava que seria o último a tentar forçá-la a trabalhar em uma daquelas casas estranhas. 

— Ela disse algo? — Kanon perguntou a enfermeira. 

— Ainda não, acabou de acordar — respondeu em tom ameno, tentando passar tranquilidade a moça recém desperta. 

Kanon a observou, aquele tom de olhos azuis eram incomuns, mas não lhe eram estranhos, tinha quase certeza que já os tinha visto em algum lugar, só que não lembrava mais onde. O olhar forte e questionador, as feições endurecidas indicavam que a mocinha estava em alerta. Como um animal acuado. 

— Calma, ninguém aqui vai te fazer mal — ele tentava passar alguma tranquilidade a ela. — Eu e meu irmão te encontramos desmaiada na rua e a trouxemos para cá. 

Aos poucos os eventos da noite anterior vinham em sua mente, a corrida, a exaustão, o colapso. Voltou a encarar o mesmo, sua desconfiança aumentou. Nunca em sua curta vida alguém lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Por que esse homem? O que ele queria em troca? 

— Eu me chamo Kanon, e você? — ele sorriu amigavelmente. 

A moça dos olhos azuis o encarava, mas acabou dando de ombros. Ela não tinha nome. 

— Eu sou Emily. — A enfermeira acompanhou a ideia do geminiano. 

O olhar se alternou entre os dois e por fim disse, envergonhada: 

— Não tenho nome. 

— Todo mundo tem um nome — Emily comentou, enquanto checava os sinais dela, observando a reação da mocinha.

— Você tem família? Algum parente? — Kanon perguntou, genuinamente interessado, talvez ela estivesse mentindo para se proteger de alguma forma. 

— Não — respondeu seca, não queria olhar para aqueles dois, queria sair dali, mas não conseguia pensar com clareza, sentiu o estômago roncar bem alto, estava faminta. 

— Vou pedir para que tragam o café-da-manhã — a enfermeira disse, depois saiu do quarto. 

Kanon puxou a cadeira que havia no quarto, a colocou perto da cama e sentou-se, sentia o olhar penetrante dela. Desconfiado. 

— A enfermeira saiu, não precisa ter medo — começou a conversa. — Não tem mesmo um nome? — indagou. 

— Não — ela respondeu sem olhá-lo. 

— Então precisamos arrumar um! — disse calmamente, tentando alguma aproximação com ela. — Vamos… Não fique assim… 

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, mas desviou o olhar. 

— Já sei! Sofia? — Kanon perguntou divertindo e ganhou um olhar irritado. — Sofia não? Hum… Vamos ver… Annabelle? 

A jovem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo que dirá responder, perguntaria algo, mas a enfermeira retornou com uma bandeja, com o café-da-manhã. O cheiro atraiu sua atenção, estava realmente faminta. Precisava comer, pois não sabia quando conseguiria outro prato. O brilho de felicidade de quem via uma refeição depois de tempos, não passou despercebido pelos outros dois. 

— Aqui, seu café, pode comer o tanto que quiser, mas coma devagar — a enfermeira pediu, colocando a bandeja na mesa e levando para perto da paciente. 

Observou tudo, parecia bem gostoso. Se esbaldou, e em questão de minutos não havia mais nada, nem uma migalha sequer. Não desperdiçava nada do prato. 

— Uou, estava mesmo com fome, hein? — comentou divertido. — Bem, agora que já está devidamente alimentada, vamos continuar a procurar um nome para você! 

Desviou o olhar da bandeja para ele. Sério? Não se importava com isso. Por que ele não desistia logo? 

— O que acha de Serenity? Ou então Iremia, que é a pronúncia grega de Serenity. — perguntou. O olhar confuso da jovem o divertiu. Acertou no nome. — De qual gostou mais? 

— Sele...Sere... Sili… — Não conseguiu pronunciar de primeira, então repetiu com calma. – Se.. Se… Serenity. 

— Combina com você — Kanon disse com um sorriso. 

A enfermeira anotou na ficha, agora ficaria mais fácil de se comunicar com ela, tendo um nome pelo qual chamar. 

Pouco depois, o médico entrou no quarto, pegou o prontuário e começou a analisar, reparou que agora tinha um nome. Reparou na bandeja, vazia, era um bom sinal, a menina se alimentou sem nenhum problema, checou o soro, fez algumas anotações, tudo sob o olhar atento da menina. 

— Conseguiu comer sem problemas? – ele perguntou.

— Sim. — Foi tudo que respondeu. 

— Isso é bom — começou a fazer pequenos exames como checar a pressão, os reflexos, dilatação da pupila. — Vou pedir mais alguns exames, fazer uma comparação com os anteriores. 

A menina dos longos cabelos negros olhou para o médico indignada, sua explressão clara como o dia dizendo “Como assim eu ainda vou ficar aqui hoje?”, quis se levantar, mas Kanon a impediu. 

— É pro seu próprio bem. — Ele se surpreendeu com a calma extraordinária que estava tendo com ela. 

Serenity, ah sim, pois agora ele só a chamava assim, dizendo que aquele seria seu nome, olhou tudo a sua volta, procurando uma forma de sumir dali, percebeu que se esperneasse, seria muito pior, teria que esperar. Não tinha outro jeito. 

——————————————————————————————————————

Alguns dias se passaram, mas nem todos foram um mar de rosas, pois Serenity tentou fugir algumas vezes, em quase todas, Kanon a pegou nos ombros feito um saco de batata e levou de volta, na última tentativa, o azulado perdeu a paciência, a colocou de bruço e lhe deu algumas palmada no bumbum, como se ela ainda fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade, malcriada e indisciplinada.

— Teimosa, quando vai entender que é pro seu bem? — ele perguntou retoricamente, muito aborrecido. 

— Você é santo por acaso? — ela tentava se soltar, mas em vão. — Ninguém faz nada de graça nessa vida! — Exclamou. 

Parou o que fazia e a encarou, sem desviar o olhar. Realmente, ela tinha razão, naquele ponto, mas como diria sua mãe, Atalante, ele não era todo mundo. 

— Quantas vezes mais tenho que repetir que não sou um cafetão, Serenity? — a irritação ainda havia passado, a deixou na cama, fechou a porta do quarto, não sabia se impediria uma nova fuga. 

—Por que está fazendo isso? Tu não me conhece! Não sabe nada sobre mim! — disse igualmente irritada. 

— Também, né? Você não responde nada! — disse sarcástico, cruzou os braços, fazendo uma expressão zangada.

Saga apareceu pouco depois, ouvindo apenas o final da discussão, queria entender o que se passava. Percebeu o olhar da mocinha revezando entre eles. A incredulidade era facilmente detectada. Se tivesse que adivinhar, eles deveriam ser áliens para ela, possivelmente nunca viu gêmeos em sua vida. 

— Ainda não se acostumou que somos gêmeos? — Saga perguntou divertido. 

— Muito bizarro! — respondeu com sinceridade, no entanto desviou a atenção para o aparelho de televisão, achava chato, porém não tinha muito o que fazer, não sabia ler nem escrever, então suas opções de distração eram muito limitadas.

— Conversei com o médico, amanhã vai poder sair — Saga contou animado, acreditando que a notícia, mas a expressão dela se tornou indecifrável. 

— Legal... – foi tudo o que disse. — “vou voltar para rua... uhul” — Pensou consigo mesma. 

— Se está pensando que vai voltar para rua, não, não vai — O recém chegado disse, imaginando que era o que se passava na cabecinha dela. 

— Como se eu tivesse pra onde ir… — Acabou pensando alto.

— Agora tem – Kanon foi quem se pronunciou. – Vai morar comigo. 

Naquele momento, ele teve toda a atenção dela, mas não era alívio que sentia tão pouco felicidade, sentia o pânico tomar conta de cada fibra de seu ser. Estava apavorada.


	2. . t w o . Uma Chance Para viver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pessoal, demorei, mas cheguei! Espero que estejam todos bem!   
> Depois de uma longa revisão, cá está o segundo capítulo, modéstia a parte, está muito bom! 
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

** Carro de Saga **

Ela estava temerosa, na verdade em pânico, não achou que fosse sentir-se assim em sua vida outra vez, saiu do hospital acompanhada dos gêmeos, eram estranhos, apenas sabia seus nomes e a cara um do outro, no entanto aquilo não dizia nada, nem se poderia confiar realmente neles. Reparou apenas nas poucas coisas que os diferenciavam, o tom dos cabelos de  Kanon , por exemplo, eram mais claro que os de Saga e este era mais gentil com ela. Porém nada daquilo aplacava seu coração apertado e sua mente desconfiada. Eles queriam que ela se abrisse com ele, não conseguia, desconhecia suas reais intenções, ainda que eles insistissem que ela confiasse neles. Aquilo era tudo que sabia deles,  Kanon implicava consigo alegando que era assim porque ela queria. Foi assim durante todo o tempo em que esteve internada. Agora estavam os três no carro, para onde iam, ela não sabia dizer. 

** — E ** ** stá com fome ** ** , pequena ** **?  ** ** —  ** Saga perguntou a olhando pelo espelho retrovisor do carro.  ** — P ** ** ode falar ** ** , ** ** não tem problema. **

** — S ** ** im  ** ** — ** respondeu, mesmo tendo tomado café-da-manhã no hospital, continuava com fome. 

** — Vamos a um lugar bem legal — ** Saga disse animado, criou uma grande simpatia pela mocinha, apesar de ela ainda ser muito fechada, dando respostas curtas ou monossilábicas. 

** — Tudo bem. — ** Serenity disse com pouco ânimo, olhando para fora da janela do carro, quase tão calada quanto  Kanon . 

** — Casa de Panquecas —  ** Kanon disse enquanto digitava algo no celular.  ** — Já que é para tomarmos café, lá é o lugar.  **

Ele e  Serenity ainda não se falavam, continuavam brigados como duas crianças pequenas. O gêmeo caçula ainda estava bravo, chateado até, porque em quase todos os dias em que a mocinha esteve internada, tentou uma fuga e teve que segurá-la em todas, no entanto na última tentativa quase gritou com ela alegando que não era problema dele e que fizesse o que quisesse com sua vida, voltasse para rua então, mas ao ver o medo nos olhos dela, limitou-se a dar-lhe uma bronca. Colocou-se no lugar dela por alguns instantes e percebeu que aquele sentimento deveria ser um companheiro constante. 

** — Até quando vai ficar nesse humor? — ** Saga perguntou ao gêmeo, mas não obteve resposta, pois o outro digitava a uma velocidade quase assustadora, provavelmente delegava tarefas a sua assistente e alguns estagiários, talvez fosse ou não ao escritório aquele dia. 

Durante os dias de internação dela, Saga conversou mais de uma vez com  Aiolos sobre o caso que seguiu sem novidades, o amigo comentou que não seria fácil, pois se a menina já tinha dezesseis anos e ninguém deu parte do desaparecimento dela nem roubo, seria muito demorado, talvez fosse até mesmo caso de abandono de menor, possivelmente quando ainda era bebê. 

Pediu a ele que conseguisse com algum juiz a guarda de  Serenity , mesmo que temporária ou então a tutela.  Kanon logrou êxito, não só tinham a guarda, como ficaram encarregados de regularizar a situação dela quanto ao registro de nascimento, identidade e pendências dessa natureza. 

** — O que é panqueca?  ** ** — ** ela perguntou. 

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, como explicar? Era tão simples, só que naquele momento parecia complexo. 

** — É uma massa frita que pode ser tanto doce quanto salgada.  ** ** — ** Kanon explicou ainda sem olhar para ela. 

** — O que é massa? —  ** ela indagou. 

Ambos ficaram sem reação, se deram conta pela primeira vez que ela poderia conhecer pouco ou quase nada da vida, ao menos do que para eles era cotidiano, olharam pelo espelho retrovisor, a vendo como era realmente, uma menina e ingênua em vários sentidos. A grande pergunta então veio, como era a vida dela na rua? Solitária? Imaginavam que fosse difícil. Não tinha nome,  Kanon lhe deu um, sentiram pena dela. Ela não deveria saber o que era conforto, amparo, carinho, nada. A solidão era cruel, podendo afetar negativamente a pessoa. Não conseguiam imaginar não ter alguém para confortá-los, amá-los, cuidar deles como os pais faziam até hoje. 

** — Aí você nos pegou, nem tudo é tão fácil de explicar – ** Saga respondeu divertido, estacionando o carro.  ** — Chegamos. **

Serenity olhava tudo com genuína curiosidade, infantil até, em todo o tempo que esteve na rua, dos lugares que já passou, nunca viu ou chegou perto de um lugar como aquele, conhecia os famosos  _ bandejões,  _ locais que serviam aos que não tinham dinheiro ou teto um prato de comida quente. Porém se ela pudesse escolher, ficaria com as frutas, mais fáceis de carregar, principalmente se precisasse  correr.

Entrou depois dos gêmeos, ninguém olhou para si, talvez pelo fato de estar de banho tomado, roupas limpas e usando calçados. Tinha que admitir que era a única parte que não gostava. 

Kanon escolheu uma mesa perto da janela, pegou o cardápio, lendo as opções, Saga sentou-se ao seu lado e  Serenity à sua frente, sem saber para onde olhar, pegou o cardápio, mas não sabia o que as letras significavam, apenas as figuras que pareciam gostosas. 

** — Quer que eu leia? —  ** Saga perguntou ao perceber que ela não conseguia ler, ouvindo um tímido sim.  ****

O outro apenas ouviu, fazendo uma nota mental, visto que ela moraria com ele, teria que cuidar da educação dela, ambos precisariam aprender a conviver um com o outro, quem sabe assim, ela abaixaria um pouco a guarda. Os anos na rua sozinha com certeza a forçaram a aprender a se defender como podia, era agressiva quando se sentia acuada, usando como escudo, provavelmente. 

** — O querem comer? —  ** a **** garçonete perguntou assim que apareceu, com o bloquinho em mãos para anotar os pedidos, sendo quase impossível flertar com os gêmeos, bonitos como eram.  Kanon respondeu por todos, mas sem olhar para a moça. 

Observava o local desinteressadamente, mas seu olhar foi atraído pelas famílias que ali estavam, passou boa parte da sua curta vida se perguntando se tinha uma e onde estaria, um dia deixou de pensar e se recriminava quando lembrava, ficava triste, chorava e odiava chorar. Não sentiu quando uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto, nem percebeu o olhar dos gêmeos em  si.

Saga olhou na mesma direção que ela. Pais com filhos. Entendeu o que se passava na cabecinha dela. Mesmo que negasse, bem no fundo da alma, queria o conforto de uma família como todos. Sendo também o suficiente para acabar com o mau humor de  Kanon com ela. 

** — Então... —  ** Saga disse chamando a atenção dela.  ** — Precisamos passar em um lugar antes de irmos para casa. **

** — Que lugar? —  ** perguntou.

** — Comprar roupas para você, não é bom ficar com a mesma todos os dias —  ** ele explicou. 

** — Por que não? — ** ela perguntou ingenuamente, pois só trocava as roupas quando estavam puídas, ou quando encontrava algum lugar doando.  ** — Eu sempre fico com a mesma roupa por muito tempo.  **

** — Agora não precisa mais —  ** Kanon disse voltando a sua atenção para o celular. 

** — Problemas no escritório? – ** o irmão perguntou. 

** — É o caso em que estou trabalhando no escritório  ** ** — ** respondeu enquanto digitava. 

** — Precisa ir lá? —  ** Saga pergunto, querendo se situar. 

** — Sim —  ** respondeu, **** terminando de digitar.  ** — Comer, correr em casa para trocar de roupa e trabalhar... Ainda não sei quem é o novo advogado da outra parte...  **

** — Bom, eu a levo então, assim não se atrasa tanto  ** ** — ** Saga comentou com o irmão. 

** — Tudo bem —  ** Kanon guardou o celular e a olhou.  ** — Parece que não vai ter o prazer da minha companhia durante o dia.  **

Os olhos azuis apenas lhe deram atenção por alguns segundos, pois a garçonete voltou com os pedidos. 

** — Bom apetite —  ** disse se retirando. 

** Casa dos Elián **

Em outra parte da cidade, outro geminiano andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado, notou uma mudança no comportamento dos filhos há alguns dias. Não que fosse incomum eles faltarem um compromisse e outro de família, devido aos seus trabalhos, mas quando disse que iria visitá-los, os dois hesitaram, deram desculpas que não era do feitio deles. Aquilo o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha, o que teria a sua dupla dinâmica aprontado? Seria assim tão grave ao ponto de se esquivarem dos pais? 

** — O que esses meninos estão aprontando? — ** Aspros , pai dos gêmeos, se perguntava, mirando a janela do seu escritório que dava para o jardim da casa. 

** — Que se passa nessa cabeça azulada? —  ** Atalanta, **** sua esposa, perguntou entrando no recinto. 

Virou-se para ela e sorriu, não comentaria nada com ela por hora, por enquanto não, via razões para fazer um alarde, investigaria primeiro. 

** — Coisas do trabalho, amor —  ** a beijou carinhosamente.  ** — Nada com que se preocupar.  **

** — Notícias da dupla dinâmica? — ** ela perguntou.  ** — Liguei para os dois, mas não atenderam...  **

** — Eles andam se esquivando, mais que o normal... —  ** comentou com a esposa, uma ideia veio a sua mente.  ** — ** ** Vou fazer uma visitinha surpresa.  **

** — Uma ótima ideia, amor —  ** Atalanta gostou da ideia.  ** — Bom, mas não foi só para isso que vim aqui, o jantar está pronto. Eu que fiz.  **

Os olhos de  Aspros brilharam de felicidade, a esposa era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, sendo seu fã número um, seguido dos filhos. Ela sorriu, adorava aquele apreço de sua família, tudo que fazia por eles, mas no fundo agradeceu pelos três praticarem esportes, ou seriam bolinhas, afinal eram suas cobaias culinárias. 

Esperou que ela saísse, sentou-se em sua cadeira, pensativo. Havia uma explicação para o comportamento de seus filhos, só precisava descobrir qual. Poderia obter a resposta de duas maneiras, ele mesmo indo atrás ou pedir ao seu amigo de longa data que trabalhava na polícia como investigador. Talvez o problema fosse comum e estaria se preocupando à toa, alguma namoradinha dando mais dor de cabeça que o normal. Mas preferia não dar chance ao acaso. 

Pegou seu celular, procurou pelo número de seu amigo,  Kardia Nikola Alessandros e  ligou.

_ “— Fala seu maluco, qual o milagre? —  _ _ Kardia _ _ perguntou em tom brincalhão.”  _

** — Larga de ser palhaço, adorador de maça! —  ** exclamou entrando na brincadeira.  ** — Preciso de um favor.  **

_ “— Diga, que precisa? — questionou,  _ _ Aspros _ _ nunca pedia coisas banais e a voz dele apesar de humorada tinha uma leve preocupação misturada.” _

Ele começou a explicar e expor sua preocupação de pai. 

_ “— Olha, averiguo sim, apesar de que dificilmente cairiam em uma ladainha assim, pelo menos espero que não — comentou. — Se tiver mulher no meio, não vai ficar muito tempo escondido,  _ _ Aspros _ _ , mas se acha que fazer uma visita surpresa não vai ser suficiente...”  _

** — É o que eu espero, que não seja nada, mas a pulga atrás da orelha não me deixa em paz —  ** disse, suspirou em seguida, cansado, não só pela preocupação, mas de cansaço do dia de trabalho.  ** — Bom, agora eu vou lá, Atalanta fez o jantar!  **

_ “— Muito bem, ligo assim que tiver informações — falou sério. — Atalanta na cozinha, é? Vai ser boa a noite, hoje.” _

Despediu-se dele e foi para a sala de jantar, se juntar a esposa e teve uma agradável surpresa, sua cria apareceu.

** — Quem é vivo sempre aparece, hein? —  ** cumprimentou os filhos com um abraço.  ** — Não me digam que o seu tio também vem? Porque só falta para completar o milagre!  **

** — Pai... Também não é pra tanto, né? —  ** Saga tentou se justificar.  ** — Trabalhamos, temos uma vida. —  ** Deu uma cotovelada no irmão para que largasse o celular um minuto. 

** — Desculpe, caso grande no escritório, se eu estivesse sozinho nele, já estaria louco... — ** Kanon disse guardando o aparelho.  ** — Tem consumido todo meu tempo.  **

** — Desta vez passa — ** Atalanta disse sentando-se a mesa.  ** — Mas não terá próxima!  **

** — Que surpresa boa, vocês aparecerem —  ** Aspros disse se sentando a cabeceira da mesa.  ** — Um jantar em família, ótima jeito de terminar o dia. **

A refeição ocorreu com muita conversa amena, leves, mesmo que o genitor os analisasse discretamente, procurando algum sinal, qualquer indicativo do sumiço dos dois nos dias anteriores. 

** — Será que é só trabalho mesmo? Ou estão namorando e não querem contar.?  ** ** —  ** perguntou. 

** — Distância por enquanto, depois de  ** ** Thétis ** **... Nem tão cedo —  ** Kanon respondeu sincero, também não poderia dar bandeira da situação que se passava com ele e o irmão, ainda não pelo menos.  ****

** — Estou tão atolado de trabalho que quando chego em casa, só quero banho e cama —  ** Saga comentou, depois bebericou o suco.  ****

** — Ninguém mesmo? —  ** Aspros perguntou. 

** — Ninguém mesmo, coroa —  ** disseram em  uníssono . 

** — Surpresa, vocês não quererem saber de mulher —  ** Atalanta comentou. ** — Seu pai quando mais jovem, não perdia uma chance de paquerar... — ** O tom visivelmente enciumado. 

** — Mulher, só tenho olhos para você há trinta anos —  ** Aspros disse divertido. 

** — Sei.  ** ** —  ** Atalanta ainda estava enciumada, pois na época do namoro deles, o geminiano era disputado no tapa pelas mulheres, mesmo comprometido. 

Ele gargalhou com gosto, beijou a mão dela com carinho, não tinha o que reclamar, entre os dois, ele era o mais ciumento. 

** — Só não se beijem! —  ** os gêmeos disseram ao mesmo tempo, mesmo depois de tantos anos, não conseguiam ver a cena. 

** — Como se vocês não beijassem suas namoradinhas —  ** comentou divertido com o  _ constrangimento  _ dos filhos e beijou a esposa nos lábios.  ** — ** ** Você continua tão linda quando no dia em que nos conhecemos.  **

** — Sempre galanteador, não é marido? —  ** riu.  ** — E Se pergunta ainda a quem nossos filhos puxaram?  **

Pouco mais tarde, depois de um jantar muito gostoso em família, os gêmeos se despediram dos pais com a promessa de que não se ausentariam tanto. 

No trajeto de volta para casa, os dois conversavam sobre Serenity. 

** — Não a deixou trancada, não é? —  ** Saga perguntou. 

** — Eu tinha que trancar a porta do apartamento, Saga... —  ** ele respondeu.  ** — Só saí depois que ela jantou, mas um pouco antes ela foi se deitar para dormir, mal deitou e dormia pesado, nem me ouviu chamar.  **

** — Ela ainda estranha? —  ** perguntou curioso, não ficava tanto quanto gostaria, por conta do trabalho e às vezes gostava de ficar sozinho.  ** — Você reclamou outro dia que ela acorda no meio da noite... Ainda deve ser novidade para ela.  **

** — Acorda, o sono dela é totalmente irregular —  ** respondeu.  ** — Pensei que ela me daria muito trabalho, mas até que não, é quieta quase o tempo todo.  **

** — Sono irregular é? —  ** Saga perguntou, mais para si mesmo que para irmão. 

** — Sim, é porque você não ficou na primeira noite, ela não dormiu, nem eu  ** ** — ** respondeu em tom cansado.

Ao chegarem no apartamento, o som da televisão chamou atenção deles, Saga teve ali a comprovação do que  Kanon contou do sono de Serenity. Caminharam até onde ela estava, a encontrando vendo um filme qualquer, os olhos azuis vidrados na tela, olharam, um filme animado, deveria ser infantil. 

** — Já está tarde —  ** Kanon disse, mas foi ignorado.  ** — Serenity! **

Ela desviou a atenção do aparelho para  Kanon . Piscou os olhos lentamente, ainda se habituava a ser chamada por um nome, não respondia de imediato, não fazia por maldade, apenas falta de  hábito.

** — Não me diga que já está sem sono? —  ** perguntou.  ****

** — Não durmo muito —  ** respondeu. 

Ele suspirou um pouco cansado, era preciso paciência, o período de adaptação ainda não acabou, mesmo não sendo uma pessoa de difícil adaptação, aquela estava sendo, para  ambos.

** — O que já conversamos? Precisa tentar dormir a noite toda, ou amanhã terá sono durante o dia —  ** disse calmamente, reparando por fim o pijama que ela usava, de mangas e calças longas, fundo lilá com ovelhinhas desenhadas, olhou para Saga com a expressão questionadora, tinha dedo dele naquilo.

** — O que? Ela gostou, não pude dizer não —  ** respondeu dando de ombros, foi divertido levá-la para comprar roupas, sapatos, apesar da timidez, de ainda estar acanhada com eles, pode perceber a euforia infantil em seus olhos azuis, como uma criança em uma loja de doces. 

Kanon levantou, pensando no que fazer para que ela conseguisse dormir a noite toda, teve uma ideia e foi para a cozinha. Não poderia passar outra noite acordado de olho no que ela fazia, a sua carga de trabalho era deveras puxada, precisava descansar bem a noite. 

** — Pequena, tem que dormir, é muito tarde. —  ** Saga disse firme com ela. 

** — Mas... —  ** E la o olhou um tanto indignada, queria ver o final do filme.

** — Nada de mas —  ** disse com a autoridade de irmão mais velho que tinha. 

** — Não estou com sono... Durmo pouco. —  ** Retrucou, era verdade, por estar sozinha, dormia pouco para poder se proteger. 

** — Aqui ninguém vai te fazer mal, nem te atacar —  ** a voz de  Kanon foi ouvida pelos dois, voltava da cozinha com uma xícara na mão, o líquido fumegante chamou a atenção dela.  ** — É de camomila, aquele que você gostou, só cuidado porque ainda está quente.  **

Ela pegou a xícara com cuidado e bebericou aos poucos, ainda se habituava a sua nova realidade, aos poucos acreditava e sentia que eles só queriam seu bem, respeitavam seu espaço, pararam de forçar que ela se abrisse. Apenas a questão do sono ainda criava algum atrito, depois de anos dormindo tão pouco, foram anos ela por ela mesma. 

** — Tá bem, eu tentar. – ** ela se deu por vencida quando olhou bem para os dois e reparou no cansaço nos olhos deles. 

** — Eu  ** ** tento, não tentar ** ** ,  ** ** Sery ** ** —  ** disse, era um exercício diário de paciência, além de não saber ler, falava errado, mas não era culpa dela, se levantou e olhou para o gêmeo.  ** — ** ** J ** ** á sabe onde é tudo, então boa noite a todos.  ** — E foi para seu quarto. 

Saga voltou sua atenção a morena que bebia o chá sem pressa. Também tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas poderia se levantar um pouco mais tarde que o irmão, faria companhia a ela. 

** — Ele não gosta de mim, né? —  ** ela perguntou desviando os olhos da tela.

** — De onde tirou essa ideia? —  ** perguntou.  ** — Ele te disse isso? **

** —  ** ** Nã ** ** , mas... Parece... A cara dele...  ** ** — ** respondeu **.  **

** — Deve ser só cansaço do trabalho, pequena —  ** explicou, sentou do lado dela.  ** — Ele se acostumou a morar sozinho, assim como eu, estamos nos adaptando também, agora tem você também na família. —  ** A olhou.  ** — O que foi?  **

** — Sei lá... Não sei reconhecer, emoção muito bem... —  ** respondeu , tentava entender porque com Saga era tão fácil de conversar e com  Kanon não.

** — Tá tudo bem, com o tempo, vai conseguir, convivendo com mais pessoas... —  ** comentou enquanto tirava o calçado. — ** Não consigo imaginar, mas sua vida deve ter sido muito difícil... Pequena... Já fugiu de algum orfanato?  **

** —  ** ** Ofa ** **... O que? —  ** ela perguntou.  ** — Que é isso?  **

Saga piscou diversas vezes os olhos, bom, nem todos sabiam tudo de tudo, como não saber o que era um orfanato, mas sempre que perguntavam algumas coisas, até mesmo as mais básicas, ela dizia que desconhecia, nunca ouviu. Seria mesmo possível que alguém não soubesse absolutamente nada de nada? Ser tão alheio ao mundo? 

** —  ** ** Sery ** ** , o que você conhece? —  ** ele perguntou.

** — Nada... — ** respondeu . ** — Nunca sei nada do que me pergunta...  **

Apenas a observou, era falta de estudos, talvez nunca descobrissem quem cuidou dela quando bebê, as possibilidades eram muitas, a pessoa poderia ter morrido, a trocado por drogas, a vendido, a largado simplesmente, ou com o tempo  Serenity contaria, se abriria. De nada adiantou pressioná-la, o efeito foi o contrário, ela se fechou mais. Pensava consigo, poderia ser um trabalho árduo educá-la, mas  ela merecia ter uma educação. 

O que os dois não suspeitaram era que havia um expectador,  Kanon foi atraído pela conversa, pela curiosidade, quem sabe ela soltasse alguma informação importante que os ajudasse a quem sabe encontrar a família dela ou entender um pouco mais sobre ela. Talvez ela se sentia solitária, rejeitada até, por isso a dificuldade em falar sobre si. Tentaria dar um pouco mais de atenção a ela. 

Depois que ouviu o que julgou ser o suficiente, foi de vez para o quarto e deitou-se na cama, fitando o teto, era um choque de realidades. Ele tinha uma família que o amava e que amava, faria tudo por eles. Mas ela? Quem teve? Será que era tão sozinha quanto sentia que era? Ficou um pouco zonzo com tantos pensamentos cruzando sua mente em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Talvez fosse hora de rever seus conceitos sobre a vida. Ficou indignado com o pensamento de que ninguém fez nada, como não percebiam que havia uma criança perambulando sozinha pelas ruas? 

** Delegacia Central de Atenas **

Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento, desde a hora que chegou no trabalho até aquele momento não parou um único momento, nem para se alimentar, estavam com um caso grande nas mãos, tráfico internacional de drogas, um possível quartel instalado na capital grega, sem contar o caso que Saga trouxe a seu conhecimento. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, só queria um tempo, nem que fossem 5 minutos sozinho para relaxar, massageou as têmporas, cansado. 

O som estridente do telefone em sua mesa soou alto demais para seu gosto, agravado a enxaqueca, atendeu a contragosto. Ninguém mandou ele escolher a carreira policial, agora tinha que encarar os ossos do ofício. 

** — Stefano falando —  ** disse e logo se aborreceu com o que foi relatado do outro lado da linha.  ** — Mas como deixaram isso acontecer?  **

A pessoa do outro lado da linha continuou o relato, só o aborrecendo mais e sua expressão foi tornando-se sombria, um descuido daqueles não deveria acontecer, uma testemunha importante para o caso desaparecer assim, ou fugiu ou foi apagada. Teriam que trabalhar ainda mais para continuar a montar um caso sólido, principalmente perante o tribunal. 

** — Esse é o trabalho de vocês, garantir que isso não aconteça... Adivinha? Vai atrasar a investigação! —  ** soa voz saiu brava.  ** — Não importa quantas horas extras teremos que fazer, é um caso crucial!  **

Não ouviu quando a porta de sua sala foi aberta, tão pouco percebeu quem passava por ela, concentrado como estava em resolver aquele percalço. O tom de voz foi elevado, não era do feitio de  Aiolos perder a calma, mas se acontecia, era grave. O recém-chegado, Shura, apenas aguardava o amigo terminar a sua conversa ao telefone. 

** — Não quero mais desculpas, quero trabalho feito! — ** desligou o telefone com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, virou-se e deu de cara com o amigo.  ** —  ** ** Shura ** **! Já voltou! **

** — Si, mi amigo —  ** disse, entregou a ele uma pasta com arquivos solicitados pelo mandado judicial.  ** — Aqui estão os dados que pediu.  **

** — Pelo menos alguém veio para o trabalho —  ** comentou irônico. ** — Vou analisar mais tarde, agora parece que minha cabeça vai explodir de tanta enxaqueca.  **

** — O que te preocupa? — ** perguntou.  ** — Algo deu errado na operação?  **

** — Depois te atualizo — ** respondeu, soltando um suspiro cansado. ** — Preciso de uma mãozinha para um outro caso, vou pedir ao  ** ** Kardia ** ** para ajudar também. **

** — Que caso? — ** indagou. 

Aiolos começou a relatar tudo o que foi lhe passado por Saga, todos os detalhes.  Shura ouviu com atenção, no princípio achou a história estranha, um pouco fantasiosa até, mas conhecia os gêmeos jamais inventariam algo do tipo, anotou algumas coisas ditas, detalhes que considerou mais importante que os demais. 

** — Tem uma foto da  ** ** niña ** **? —  ** Shura perguntou. 

** — Posso pedir ao Saga — ** respondeu. 

** — Não será um caso fácil, vou investigar as possibilidades, mas eles têm que formalizar a queixa — ** comentou. ** — Ou vai fazer extraoficialmente? **

** — Por hora é apenas uma investigação de identidade — ** disse. ** — A depender do desenrolar do processo, é que vai ser definido se foi abandono, roubo, se ela apenas se perdeu...  **

Continuaram a conversa não apenas sobre o caso de tráfico, mas os demais e quais seriam as melhores estratégias para evitar novos erros que poderiam custar todo o esforço empregado nas operações.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, nos vemos no próximo!  
> Beijos!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, de coração! Nós vemos no próximo?
> 
> Beijos 😘😘😘😘


End file.
